1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a memory device including the semiconductor device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, an imaging device, a memory device, a processor, an electronic device, a method for driving any of them, a method for manufacturing any of them, a method for testing any of them, and a system including any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs), memory devices, and sensors have been used in various electronic devices such as personal computers, smart phones, and digital cameras. The electronic components have been improved to achieve miniaturization, lower power consumption, and other various objectives.
In particular, the data amount processed in the electronic devices has increased in recent years, and thus, the development of memory devices that can retain a large amount of data has progressed. With an increase in capacity of the memory device, methods relating data writing and data reading have progressed; for example, the methods are for preventing data loss, for writing/reading data at high-speed operation, for reducing power consumption, for integration, and the like.